disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Studio Kingdom
Disney's Studio Kingdom is a studio-styled Magic Kingdom to be located in an unknown place. This is almost similar to a combination between the Magic Kingdoms and Disney studio parks. Details *Unlike other Magic Kingdoms, this won't have Cinderella's Carousel and the Mad Tea Party since this is a studio park. List of zones Hollywood This park will have Hollywood instead of Main Street U.S.A. Attractions *Hollywood Railroad *Hollywood Showdown (outdoor show) *Hollywood Vehicles *Disney Character Encounter *The Great Movie Ride *The Magic of Disney Animation *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring Aerosmith *Tower of Terror Restaurants Shops *Hollywood Store Broadway Attractions *The Mickey Mouse Revue Restaurants Shops Fantasyland Main Fantasyland Attractions *Disney Magic Castle *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Monstro's Revenge *Gummi Bear Tree *Gummi Glen River Ride *Pixie Hollow Restaurants Shops Dumbo's Circus Attractions *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train Restaurants Shops Princess Boulevard Attractions *Cinderella's Chateau *Snow White's Cottage *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Aurora's Cottage *Ariel's Castle *Under the Sea Experience *Belle's Village *Jasmine and Aladdin's Palace *Jasmine and Aladdin's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Mulan's Palace *Mulan's Fighting Tutorial *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee *Rapunzel's Tower *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats Restaurants *Tiana's Palace Shops *Princess Souvenirs Villains' Boulevard Attractions *Jafar's Wrath *Maleficent's Lair *Evil Queen's Castle *Captain Hook's Ship *Cruella's Dangerous Drive *Madam Mim's Lab *Ursula's Spinning Tentacles *Scar's Elephant Graveyard *Kaa's Slither-By *Hades's Underworld *Yzma's Secret Lab Coaster *Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Room Restaurants *Gaston's Tavern Shops Tomorrowland Attractions *Space Mountain *Orbitron Rockets *Star Tours *Captain EO *Disney Racers Speedway Restaurants Shops Adventureland Attractions *Safari River Ferries *Tarzan's Treehouse *The Tiki Room Fowl Party *Haunted Mansion *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari *Baloo's Sea Ducks *Louie's Palace Restaurants *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Louie's Place Shops *Bare Necessities Frontierland Attractions *Big Thunder Mountain *Splash Mountain *Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown Mickey's Toontown Attractions *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Donald's Boat *Daisy's House *Pluto's Doghouse *Goofy's House *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Rescue Rangers Raceway *Gadget's Go Coaster *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Launchpad's Unaware Airline Flight *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure Restaurants Shops Disney Channel Backlot Attractions *Kim Possible's Agent Flash *Jake Long the American Dragon Coaster *Phineas and Ferb's House *The Coolest Coaster Ever *Dr. Doofenschmirtz's Lair *The Wizards of Waverly Place: Spells Come Alive! *The Suite Life on Deck Ahoy! *Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Restaurants *Bueno Nacho *Waverly Place Shops Pixar Studios Toy Story Playground Attractions *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *RC's Racing Track *Barrel of Fun *Cubot *Barbie's Dreamhouse *Little Tikes Play Place *Assemble Mr. Potato Head *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Wheezy's Radioke *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters Restaurants *Pizza Planet Shops A Bug's Land Attractions It's tough to be a bug Flik's flyers Heimlich's chew chew train Tuck and roll drive em' buggies Francis' ladybug boogie Hoppers Restaurants Shops Monstropolis Attractions Monsters inc. ride and go shriek Monsters inc. laugh floor Boo's door coaster Restaurants Shops The Big Blue Sea Attractions Undersea talk with Dory Crush's coaster Jumping jellyfish Nemo and friends submarine Restaurants Shops Cars Land Attractions *Radiator Springs Racers *Luigi's flying tires *Mater's junkyard jamboree Restaurants Shops Muppet Studios Attractions *Muppet Vision 3-D *Animal's Drum Spin *The Electric Mayhem Bus *The Great Gonzo's Cannon Coaster *Scooter's Ultimate Arcade *Kermit's Mansion *Kermit's Swamp Ride *Miss Piggy's House Restaurants *The Swedish Chef's Kitchen *Rizzo's Cheese Chez Shops Heroes zone *unnamed Marvel attractions *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Live! *Dick Tracy: Live on Stage! ABC Studios Attractions *ABC Studios Tram Tour: Hosted by Skyler Samuels *Chloe King's Nine Lives 4-D *Switched at Birth Laboratory Restaurants *ABC Commissary Shops *ABC Studio Store *Varese Vintage Entertainment *Disney in Action Parade *Fantasmic! (nighttime castle show) Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Studio parks Category:Fanon